<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like Blood by naopis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702447">Love Like Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naopis/pseuds/naopis'>naopis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naopis/pseuds/naopis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a city where vampires walk amongst the humans no different, Byeongkwan was afraid. Afraid of those that killed for sport and those that lived in peace. So how is he supposed to cope when he falls in love with a creature he’s deathly afraid of?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw// mentions of blood, violence</p><p>I hope you guys like the first chapter of my new story!! I’m really excited to write this one as I love love love vampire aus!! Let me know what you think in the comments (*˘︶˘*) </p><p>any mistakes will be fixed tomorrow~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It has to be you.” five words Byeongkwan never wanted to hear, ever.</p><p>His co-worker hadn’t shown up for their joint shift, like usual. But tonight, no one was available to take his place. Asshole. </p><p>“Look, you’ll be fine. The Apartment complex is just a few streets down, easy. Plus I haven’t heard much about any crime in the area recently.” His manager stated, voice crackling through the phone due to his always terrible service.</p><p>“Lock up the shop and run down with the delivery, twenty minute job max. I’ll pay you a little extra?” </p><p>Sighing, Byeongkwan could do nothing but agree or risk losing his only source of income. He needed every penny he could get right now. </p><p>And with that, the call ended and Byeongkwan sat lifeless behind the corner store register. </p><p>Fear rose like smoke, his body the origin point of the flames. </p><p>Inhaling deeply to calm his erratic thoughts and heartbeat, he slipped out from under the counter, box of groceries in hand. </p><p>Soon, with a flick of the light switches and a turn of the key, he was standing outside of the locked grocery store and in the brisk, eerily empty city street. It was dark, almost nine in the evening on a winters night dark, and Byeongkwan had never been more afraid of what lurked in the shadows in his entire life. </p><p>Since he was a child, Byeongkwan had always feared them, the vampires. He would catch his parents watching the news late at night when he was supposed to be sleeping soundly but couldn’t, scenes of censored slaughter and panic painted across the television screen that sparked his nightmares and fuelled his terror. </p><p>Sure, Byeongkwan understood that those of the vampires that murdered for sport were only a minority among the many that lived almost peacefully amongst humans, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t terrified of them like many others. </p><p>Every. Single. One. He was horrified by them. </p><p>He was yet to meet one, but tonight he planned on not doing so. Tonight he wanted to survive his shift and not get eaten alive. </p><p>
  <i>Hopefully that isn’t too much to ask for,<i> he thought.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Trudging down the warmly lit city sidewalk, Byeongkwan was more alert than he ever had been, ears perked almost like that of a cat waiting for any noise he deemed dangerous. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His dark eyes darted between the alleyways he would speed past in fear to the empty road, to his path ahead and then back to the alleyways routinely in a panic. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon enough and without any disturbances to his already petrified state, Byeonkwan stood outside of an apartment he had been to many times before, waiting for his regular customer- an elderly lady- to welcome him inside to unpack her groceries she was unable to make it out for. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Within ten minutes the job was done and he stood in the woman’s kitchen making small talk briefly before her expression turned more serious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s a little dangerous for such a gentle looking boy like yourself to be out so late and alone at that, no?” She asked, gaze concerned as she ambled around her small kitchen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t have a choice today.” Byeonkwan stated with a soft, anxious chuckle. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The old woman hummed in reply, rummaging through a drawer before pulling out a small item that she concealed into her fist before handing it to the delivery boy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Byeongkwan took it curiously, studying it only to understand that it was a pocket knife.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You never know when you might need something like this.” She began nonchalantly, returning to dawdle around her small home.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Byeonkwan stared at the gadget that sat in the palm of his hand a little while longer before slipping it into the back pocket of his tight blue jeans. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you.” He replied sincerely, bowing slowly before heading towards the door. A soft “Be safe.” reached his ears as he stepped out of the apartment and soon he was back into the empty, spine-chilling streets feeling no safer, even if he was now wielding a small weapon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Trying everything in his power to calm his nerves, he began his journey back to the corner store briskly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could hear voices in the distance, yelling, laughing, getting louder. There were clubs nearby, so drunkards were the most logical option, he thought. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nonetheless, he sped up out of fear. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His eyes were glued to the floor as he practically ran back to his shelter for the rest of the night.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was no more than a few meters away when  multiple pairs of feet came into his view as they exited the alleyway just before the store. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Byeongkwan froze as one of the men began to address him. He knew then that this was everything he had been afraid of. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look boys... a snack.” He began, voice harsh as he stepped towards the human that trembled in the street.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought I could smell something good. It’s different isn’t it? Delicious.” He growled into Byeongkwan’s ear, leaning down to inhale deeply at his nape. Byeongkwan held his breath, terrified.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He smells better than most humans.” One of the men chimed in with a grin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon enough, Byeongkwan was surrounded, the groups red eyes almost burning through him as they latched eerily onto his soft skin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“P-please don’t hurt me.” Byeongkwan whispered, tears filling his eyes rapidly as his body began to tremble.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s precious, isn’t he?” The leader of the group, Byeongkwan suspected, cooed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He addressed the other members of the group as if they were lower than himself, almost like a ranking system. He was also the first to approach Byeongkwan to begin with, he noticed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His hands caressed every inch of Byeongkwan’s body as he studied the boy, the human attempting to squirm away from his grip before he tightened it angrily. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I just want to eat him up.” He snarled, one hand rising to pull at the boy’s hair while the other gripped the back of his neck harshly, causing Byeongkwan to yelp in pain.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Boss, not here.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re right.” Their boss began, releasing his grip from the human and taking two steps back. “Grab him.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before he knew it, Byeongkwan’s hands were bound behind his back and he was being pulled into the alleyway by three incredibly strong vampires.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“N-No! Please! Please I’ll do anything!” He screamed, tears staining his cheeks as he thrashed with all his might to escape the intense grip that shrouded him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, precious.” The leader purred into his ear. Byeongkwan was slammed against the bitter brick wall, hands from multiple monsters grazing his body and pulling at his clothes hungrily. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>All he could do was cry. No one would hear him scream and even if they did, no one would help. He was powerless. He was dying.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finger tips brushed over his delicate skin uncomfortably, underneath his clothes and through his hair, tugging at it playfully. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon enough, lips were on his neck. Then tongues and then...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>The Knife.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Byeongkwan slipped a hand into the back pocket of his jeans flicking his thumb across the device and with a click came the small blade. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Again. And again. And again he punctured the ribs of the monster that towered above him and yet... nothing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He laughed menacingly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’re as weak as you look, little boy.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Teeth penetrated Byeongkwan’s neck suddenly from multiple sides, blood ran down his numb flesh and into the mouths of the vampires that tortured him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He screamed, pleaded to be let go, cried out for anyone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was <i>dying.<i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>His vision began to blur, strength deteriorating at the amount of blood that poured from his puncture wounds. Continuous streams of tears fell from his eyes that were squeezed shut as he began to lose consciousness. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>A roaring echoed in the distance, growling as it got closer and closer and suddenly, a motorcycle swerved round the corner of the pitch black alley and screeched to a halt. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The mysterious driver flung himself from the vehicle, tearing his helmet off roughly in the process. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Byeongkwan was conscious enough to watch as white blond hair was revealed as he tore off his mask. Charging towards the group of vampires, he ripped them and their grips from Byeongkwan, throwing them to the ground viciously. Some of the men threw punches that missed and that hit their target, but the new man seemed entirely unfazed, barely flinching at the fists that met his face or torso. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He kicked, punched and threw the men around and eventually the monsters backed off.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“It’s the governors son! Boss he’s not worth it we’ll get killed!” One vampire yelled nervously before they fell back into the darkness of the alley as quickly as they initially came. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Byeongkwan slid down the brick wall slowly, skin of his back scraping painfully on the concrete as he lifted a hand in an attempt to stop the blood that poured from his neck, barely able to keep himself from falling unconscious. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Kid, can you stand?” A soft voice sounded from above him, the mystery man extending his hand to him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Byeongkwan looked up fearfully, noting the crimson eyes that stared down at him. He sat frozen in fear.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Come with me now or stay here and die, your choice.” Came the voice again and that was something Byeongkwan was willing to risk as he took the vampire’s hand. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He pulled him up rapidly, picking him up carefully and placing him on the back of his motorcycle before climbing on himself. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Hold on to me.” He commanded and the human did so with the one hand that wasn’t pressed to his neck. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Noticing that the group that had attacked the boy were making their way towards them once more, the vampire that sat before Byeongkwan growled lowly like that of a lion, intimidating the group before the two of them sped off into the night, escaping the gang. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>They rode for what felt like an eternity, cold city breeze chilling Byeongkwan’s already icy skin from loss of blood. His knuckles were white as they gripped the leather jacket of the vampire in front of him with the fear of falling off. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>They came to a hault soon after, somewhere in the wealthy part of the city. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>With one step off of the vehicle, Byeongkwan breathed slowly before he crumbled to the ground, everything around him going black as he fell unconscious.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight penetrated through the window, beaming softly onto the humans pale skin that was now radiant and warm to the touch as he lay peacefully asleep. </p><p>He awoke slowly, groaning like that of a small dog as he began to gain consciousness, the warm, white bed sheets crunching like fresh snow beneath his aching limbs. </p><p>Sitting up cautiously, His eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the intensity of the sunlit white room that shrouded his view, Byeongkwan paused to look out of the ceiling to floor windows that covered the entire right side of the room he occupied. </p><p>He was high. Extremely, easily twenty stories. The city was bustling, the sun too was high and Byeongkwan assumed from that that it was already mid afternoon. </p><p>It took a moment for his thoughts to catch up, replaying the events from the evening before and Byeongkwan’s breath caught in his throat at the realisation of where he most likely was. </p><p>For a boy who was deathly afraid of vampires, a vampires home was far from where he had expected himself to be, ever. </p><p>It was brighter than he had ever imagined it would be, however. </p><p>It was... nice.</p><p>Looking down, he noted that the clothes he was wearing didn’t belong to himself. Well, the overly large T-shirt that drowned his torso, anyway. Thankfully his underwear still belonged to him. </p><p>A gentle chapping of the door to his left pulled him abruptly from his thoughts, eyes glued in fear to the wood as it slowly creaked open. </p><p>“Hey,” A honeyed, familiar voice sounded from the thin gap in the door frame. “Mind if I come in?” He continued, and Byeongkwan shook his head nervously. Thankfully, the vampire had been looking.</p><p>He stepped in slowly, wearing casual clothing of his own, his bleach blonde hair tousled as he looked ahead at the human that sat in his bed. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The vampire asked asked, clearly worried for the other. Byeongkwan shrugged anxiously, gaze now fixated on the pristinely white sheets that avalanched him. </p><p>“Scared.” He whispered, hands kneading into each other nervously to hide the slight tremble they possessed. </p><p>“Of me?” The vampire responded, and Byeongkwan noted how his tone was almost sad. He nodded.</p><p>“I don’t blame you, I would be too.” He began, edging closer to his occupied bed. “Do you mind if I-“ He began, motioning towards the edge of the mattress. The human nodded. </p><p>Perching on the edge of the mattress, side profile filling Byeongkwan’s view, he turned to the boy, hand raising to lace gently through his pale hair. </p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid of me. That’s maybe easier said than done, however.” He began, letting out a soft, breathy chuckle. “I won’t hurt you. Let’s just say humans aren’t on my menu.” </p><p>With that, Byeongkwans head rose curiously, eyes locking with a violet pair that peered over at him sympathetically. </p><p>“I strictly only drink animal blood or it’s ‘vegetarian’ substitute, so you don’t need to worry.” He continued, a small smile pulling at his lips in order to try and make the boy a little more comfortable. It didn’t change much.</p><p>“It’s Byeongkwan, isn’t it?”</p><p>Byeongkwan’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>“Your work nametag. I took the liberty of calling your work today to explain what had happened, I hope that was alright.” He explained, his tone apprehensive as he feared he had stepped out of line. Byeongkwan sighed, relieved slightly. This saved him a lot of hassle today. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Sehyoon, Kim.” The vampire replied eagerly, extending his hand for the human to take, to which he did.</p><p>“Kim Byeongkwan.” The human began, taking the creatures hand softly to shake it. It was warm, Byeongkwan noted, which he was not expecting. “But I guess you knew that already.”</p><p>“Right.” Sehyoon chuckled, alluring smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“Why are you staring at my hand like that?” He asked, noticing how Byeongkwan’s brow furrowed as soon as he gripped the latters hand. </p><p>“It’s... warm.” </p><p>“Well, yeah.” Sehyoon retorted, slightly confused. “What would make you think otherwise?”</p><p>“Well you’re... a vampire.”</p><p>“I might be a vampire but I’m not dead.” Sehyoon laughed, silencing himself quickly at the look of genuine shock that appeared on the humans face.</p><p>“Wait did- did you think I was?” He asked, utterly baffled as he stared at the other. Byeongkwan nodded.</p><p>“Do you... not know anything about my kind?” He asked softly, almost afraid to offend the human. Byeongkwan shook his head anxiously.</p><p>“I sort of... have a fear. Of vampires.” He admitted nervously, gaze shifting back to the bed sheets below. “I’ve had it since I was young, so I’ve been too afraid to do any research of my own.”</p><p>Sehyoon slid his hand gently across the sheets towards the humans own, catching his attention. </p><p>“Can I...?” He asked, gesturing to his wrist to show that he wanted to take it. Byeongkwan let him without a second thought.</p><p>The vampire’s warm fingers circled his small wrist, gripping it carefully before pulling his arm towards himself, placing the human’s flat palm firmly against his clothed chest. </p><p>“You feel that?” Sehyoon whispered, eyeing the boy fervently. Byeongkwan blushed softly.</p><p>“It’s beating.” He whispered in return, disbelief evident in his quiet voice. </p><p>“And it will until the day I die.” He whispered with a small smile. “We don’t live forever, sadly.” Sehyoon explained, grip on the boys hand loosening and letting it fall softly back onto the bed.</p><p>“So... how old are you, then?” Byeongkwan asked, curiosity blooming.</p><p>“Well it’s rather complex to explain.” He began, palm kneading his neck as he wracked his brain for a simpler breakdown for the clueless human. </p><p>“You see, there’s no definitive number nor answer to how exactly we age. In human years, I’m twenty seven. However, I could live to be anywhere from one hundred to say one hundred and fifty. The oldest living vampire reached just over a hundred and sixty.” Sehyoon explained, and to say Byeongkwan was fascinated would be an understatement.</p><p>“To make it simple for humans, we usually just say that we age at half of the speed they do, though it all depends on the individual vampire. We can still get sick, can still pass away from unfortunate events. But for the most part, we live at least a good twenty or so years longer than the average human.”</p><p>“So that’s why you look so young for your age. I thought you were at least three years younger than me, not older.” Byeongkwan stated, earning a heartwarming giggle from the other. </p><p>“Right? I get told a lot that I look in my early twenties, but I guess that’s a good thing.” Sehyoon beamed, to which the human returned the smile, bashful. He couldn’t help but notice the small, slightly pointed fangs that caught his bottom lip as he did so.</p><p>“What else... Oh, we don’t have superpowers like the story books and movies like to portray. The best we have is a superhuman sense of smell, I suppose.” The vampire laughed enticingly. </p><p>Byeongkwan couldn’t take his eyes off of him.</p><p>“The vampires last night they-“ the human began, voice trembling slightly as he relived the memories of the evening prior. “They said my scent was different... better? Than most humans. Is that true?” </p><p>Sehyoon gazed at the boy with unease, afraid of scaring him with the words that were about to follow. </p><p>“Yes. Your scent is definitively stronger than most humans, better too. Most humans to us smell the same; coffee, cigarettes, perfume. A lot of natural human scents are generically pretty unpleasant, musky or bland. It’s rare to find a human that smells... as intriguing as you do.” </p><p>Byeongkwan noticed how the vampires eyes fluttered shut softly, inhaling deeply as a small smile pulled the corner of his plush lips. </p><p>“You smell like autumn, warm and sweet. Like candy and fallen leaves. But also like fresh snow, like roses and vanilla. Homely and fresh. It’s very familiar to me, almost comfortable... I’m not sure why.” The vampire concluded, brow furrowed in what Byeongkwan assumed was wonderment as to why his scent was so nostalgic to him.  </p><p>“Being completely truthful...” Sehyoon began, shifting nervously on the bed before crossing his legs like a small child. “The reason I came for you is because I caught the sent of your blood on my way home. It was so familiar and sweet that it made it a little hard to breathe... and I was a few miles away at that point. I’m glad it’s as strong as it is, however. I might not have known to help you otherwise.” </p><p>Byeongkwan was stunned. Stunned because his scent was the reason why he had almost been killed, but the same reason why he was still alive in this moment. It was overwhelming to say the least, all this knew information. He could feel a small headache blooming. </p><p>“Thank you. For saving me last night.” </p><p>Sehyoon shook his head softly. </p><p>“There’s no need to thank me.” </p><p>They sat in silence for a short moment, Byeongkwan’s mind drowning in unanswered questions and curiosities. </p><p>“Can I ask another question?” The boy queried gently, stance softening as his body began to relax more and more with each moment in the creatures company. </p><p>“Ask as many questions as you’d like.” The vampire beamed, his smile more genuine than any he had ever seen before.</p><p>“Your eyes... last night they were red and now they’re different?” Byeongkwan whispered, eyes meeting the man before him who peered at him with nothing but innocence. </p><p>“I’m in a predominantly better mood today than I was last night. They were red then, right?”</p><p>The human nodded.</p><p>“And what are they now?”</p><p>“Purple.” The younger answered, gaze not once faltering from the other.</p><p>The vampire hummed deeply in understanding.</p><p>“Well, our eyes work sort of like a mood ring, that’s the part of the stories and movies that are truthful, albeit not the colours. Red is a mix of different emotions; anger, hunger and lust, mostly. Though it’s easy to tell from those what a vampire is feeling at the time.” He began, eyes shifting from the humans to peer out of the window and down into the city that surrounded them. </p><p>“Purple is any sort of positive emotion; love, comfort, happiness, satisfaction. We also have Blue, the negative emotions; sadness, loneliness, fear.” He continued, Byeongkwan listening intently, eyes never straying from the vampire due to sheer fascination. </p><p>“There’s a folklore within our kind that when a vampire looks at their soulmate that their eyes turn pink, which I think is sweet. It’s only been seen a couple of times, however it wasn’t documented, So none of us really know if it’s true.” He concluded, small smile spreading across his plush lips at the thought. Byeongkwan swore he could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. </p><p>“So you’re happy right now?” The boy asked innocently, no more than a whisper and tone equivalent to that of a small, curious child. Sehyoon chuckled. </p><p>“I’d say I’m content. It’s nice to have company for a change, I’m enjoying it.” </p><p>Byeongkwan blushed lightly, stare shifting to the city as a bashful smirk twitched on his small face. </p><p>“Can I check your wounds?” Sehyoon asked cautiously, gaining the humans attention once more. </p><p>Byeongkwan’s hand rose slowly upwards, fingertips caressing the soft cloth around his neck. He nodded. </p><p>“I’m sorry in advance if it hurts. I’m going to take off the bandages, clean you up and apply new ones, okay?” The vampire explained, hands cautiously rising to begin detaching the cotton around the human’s neck.</p><p>Byeongkwan could only nod in return.</p><p>With each layer removed, Sehyoon balling up the cloth as it circled his neck, deep red stains became more visible and the scent of Byeongkwan’s blood grew stronger. </p><p>Hearing a sharp inhale, Byeongkwan snapped his gaze to the man that sat by his side who’s own, deep purple eyes were latched onto the human’s neck; lips parted slightly to reveal the tips of his fangs as he sat frozen in place. </p><p>Byeongkwan was sure that in that moment he felt his heart stop.</p><p>“Sehyoon...?” He whispered softly, fear evident in his trembling breath.</p><p>The vampire’s response was delayed slightly before his eyes met that of the evidently alarmed boy before him. </p><p>Byeongkwan noted that he seemed to blink himself out of some kind of trance.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s just...” Sehyoon began, rubbing the tip of his nose cutely with the back of his hand as if to block out a stench. “Your blood it’s... stronger than I had anticipated, I guess it got to me more than I thought it would. Don’t worry, I’m not about to eat you.” He chuckled sadly, sympathy etched into his face. </p><p>Byeongkwan averted his gaze to the city, eyes fixated on the skyline as the gradually setting sun turned the sky a warm, comforting shade of apricot. </p><p>Feeling fingertips caress the inflamed and tender bite marks of his neck, Byeongkwan held his breath subconsciously in anticipation of pain. </p><p>“This is going to sting...” Sehyoon began, hands fidgeting with objects strewn over the bed like a makeshift emergency room. “It’s just a disinfectant though, so don’t worry. I promise it will help.” </p><p>With that, Sehyoon carefully soaked a cotton pad with the rubbing alcohol, delicate hands rising to dab carefully at the human’s now dry wounds, swiping away any remnants of dried blood from the night prior. </p><p>Countless apologies fell from the vampires lips as Byeongkwan hissed in pain, grip fisting into the sheets and knuckles fading to white as pain wracked through his entire body. </p><p>Shushing him softly, Sehyoon began to speed up. Byeongkwan’s muffled cries shattered his heart piece by piece every single second. </p><p>Soon enough, the process was over and the human was re-bandaged and was now at less risk of developing a more serious injury. He sighed heavily in relief. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous for you to leave like this.” Sehyoon began once more as he pushed himself up from the bed, standing before the boy and peaking his interest. “Do you mind staying another night? If you go out like this then the scent of your blood will be extremely strong... you’d be at even more risk now than yesterday.” He concluded, worry etched into every inch of his sun kissed face. </p><p>Byeongkwan hummed in understanding.</p><p>“I don’t mind staying longer.” He answered with a warm smile, the vampires face lighting up beautifully at the response before a small relieved sigh fell from his rose tinted lips. </p><p>“Do you have family to call to let them know where you are? That you’re safe? They’re probably worried.” Sehyoon began nonchalantly, picking up the boy’s hand phone from the bed side table and extending it to him. </p><p>Byeongkwan’s expression quickly turned somber before he shook his head. </p><p>“Um, no. No one.” He whispered, eyes darting awkwardly between Sehyoon’s and the bundled bed sheets below.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sehyoon apologised softly, heart clenching as the human’s sorrowful eyes met his own. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s not like you knew.” Byeongkwan replied, shooting the man before him a forgiving yet mournful smile. </p><p>“Get some more rest.” The vampire began after a short amount of melancholic silence, making his way towards his bedroom door. “How about I wake you up for dinner in a little while?” </p><p>With a gentle nod of his head as silent approval, Sehyoon left with a soft click of the door and Byeongkwan fell back with a careful crash against the mattress, it’s cotton now warm from the sun that beamed through the window. </p><p>He watched the city sky go by, unable to stop  a small, fond smile from gracing his lips as he fell back into a peaceful and content sleep. </p><p>For the first time in twenty years, Byeongkwan wasn’t afraid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delay (●´ω｀●)<br/>let me know what you think!!<br/>Q: did you all survive the comeback?≖‿≖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>